Adopted Son
by mixanxnatsumexorange
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are newly wed couples. They want to have a kid so badly until they saw a silver haired boy whose eyes showed loneliness. Will the couple teach him how it is to be loved and to love? MXN First fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo~! Hi! This is my very first fanfic XD I hope this goes great~ Please review. Sorry if ever there are typos or wrong grammar. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary:**

_Mikan and Natsume are a newly wed couple. They love each other very much but there was a problem. The couple wanted to have children so Natsume thought of going to the orphanage and look for a kid. They had eyes on a silver haired boy though when they look at his eyes they showed loneliness. So now the couple are showing him how it is to love and to be loved. _**MXN**

* * *

><p><strong>Adopted Son<strong>

Youichi Hijiri is your typical 5 year old. He's playful, innocent and smart. Youichi has only one friend which is his bear since he was a baby. Youichi didn't have any friends because they were afraid of him and Youichi didn't talk too much.

For Youichi gave a scary façade. And his eyes showed anger and resentment but if you look closer his eyes showed loneliness

The thing is this handsome child is an orphan. He has silver hair, rosy cheeks and emerald eyes. No parent wanted to adopt him.

For Youichi is known for being troublesome and being "scary". When Youichi heard those words it made him sad and broke his already damaged heart but even though he had a lot of rejections, he didn't feel like he lost something very important because he felt like there's going to be a couple who will accept him for whoever he was and give him a reassuring smile that he will be loved.

* * *

><p>A married couple we're having early breakfast. The wife was a beautiful brunette who had the perfect curves and is 5'8 in height. She had hazel orbs that show life and has a genuine smile that makes people drool all over her. She works as a model and is no other than Mikan Sakura.<p>

On the other hand was the handsome husband of the brunette who has raven hair, crimson orbs that are so enticing. He's very muscular and is a 6'2 in height. He's the CEO of Hyuuga Corporation.

Mikan Sakura or should I say Mikan Hyuuga is pouting at her husband, non other than Natsume Hyuuga. "What now?" Nastume groaned. The married couple is in the kitchen, Natsume hugging Mikan from behind while Mikan wash the dishes.

"What's wrong, love?" Natsume whispered gently. Hearing his gentleness made Mikan stop whatever she was doing and hugged Natsume back and cried..

Natsume taken aback by a few minutes, hugged her tightly and comforted her until she calmed down. "Why, love?" He asked again but roughly this time, thinking. _'Whoever made my Polka cry is so going to get a funeral tomorrow'_ He thought.

"Its…I went to the hospital the other day to ask the doctor *hiccup* to have a check up and it turns out the doctor said I couldn't give birth" As she cried at the end of her sentence. _'So the Doctor made her cry huh.. Guess he's going to die tomorrow. Heh heh heh._ The raven was thinking.

"I thought that if I couldn't give you a child then you might leave me or never love me again. You were so excited about having a son to play baseball with and a daughter to sing with. I'm sorry." She sobbed as she hugged him tightly as if she'll never let him go.

"Baka~ I won't leave you even if you can't bear me kids. I will always love you; even if I had to eat your horrible cooking every single day of the rest of our married life I'd still eat it because it was cooked with your love for me. It won't make me stop loving you. Remember that, love." As Natsume said it with all the sincerity in his heart.

Hearing this confession made Mikan's heart melt for she knew that she married the guy who will love her for an eternity. " I love you too." Mikan said as Natsume captured her lips. Natsume hugged her tightly and deepened the kiss by biting her lower lip for entrance. And there started a tounge battle where Natsume always wins. After the make-out session, the couple was breathless.

"That reminds me. If your planning on killing the doctor tomorrow then your not going to have a wife tomorrow. AND IF MY COOKING IS HORRIBLE JUST SAY IT. GEEZ."

Mikan went to the bathroom and took a shower.

'_Damn.' _He thought as he chuckled.

After a few minutes she went out of the bathroom wearing Natsume's white shirt and sweatpants.

"Love, I want to have kids!" She whined.

"Then we will. Want now?" He smirked.

"If you're thinking about sex then we're not doing it because we both fail." She replied.

He sighed.

She rolled her eyes. '_Pervert'_

"We go to the orphanage." He smirked.

"Like now?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, love" He replied with a smile. Then covered his ears since he knows she's gonna…

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" She yelled and hugged her husband.

* * *

><p>A certain boy woke up early in the morning as the sun was rising and the birds were chirping. He opened his window as he let the wind brush his silver locks. '<em> Today looks like a good day. Will Papa and Mama finally get Youichi from this darkness?' <em>He thought as he hugged his bear.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

"Can you control yourself, Polka?" I asked in a very irritated tone.

"How can I control myself if we are surrounded by adorable children! Are you blind?" She asked and punched me lightly at the shoulder.

"Well, how can we be surrounded if your scaring them off? Bakaaa."

"You're the Baka! Why is the files taking so long? I want to see the adorable children already~!"

I shut my mouth already cause this woman of _mine_ is embarrassing me. I saw this kid who was laughing at me and telling the other kids '_look that guy is being beaten by the lady over there' _I mean seriously your just a kid and yet you have that power to humiliate the CEO of the richest business in Japan.

As I scan the room for children who I might want to adopt. I saw this kid. He was at the corner with only his bear keeping him company. He looked so lonely and it reminded me of myself when I was a kid. I only had one friend, which is Ruka.

I thought all the people surrounding me wanted to use my money and fame but all that changed when I met a certain brunette at my side who showed me the light.

I suddenly wondered why Mikan isn't talking anymore, so I looked at my side and well.. She wasn't there. What can I expect when Mikan finds something interesting she just goes off like a little idiotic kid who wants a toy.

I was already standing up, finding my woman then there I saw her. Hugging the little boy with the bear and Mikan was…crying.

Mikan's POV

When Nat suddenly shut up. I looked around for any kids we can adopt. I saw this cute little girl, with pig tails and was playing with the other kids smiling and laughing, she looked at me and smiled at me too so I smiled back. Then suddenly a friend of hers I presumed pulled the end of her pigtails and woah.

The pigtailed girl pinch the arm of the so called friend really hard that it turned red and the pigtailed girl started throwing paint at everyone in the play pen of theirs. 'I am sooo not adopting that..that war freak. Look she's smiling while watching her "friends" cry.' I thought to myself and shuddered.

Then I saw this boy hugging his bear as if that's the only thing keeping him from loneliness. He looked at me and smiled. Even if we don't know each other, I swear I knew it was fake.

He reminded me of Natsume, having to be alone and to not depend on anyone but yourself. Luckily Natsume had Ruka who was talking to him. And Natsume opened his heart and changed. He said I was the reason. But this boy had only a stuffed animal.

I didn't notice but I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I went to the boy not minding if Natsume would go berserk, because I felt like the boy needed us. So I ran to him and hugged him so tightly and he whispered to me.

"Are you going to accept Youichi? And be Youichi's new Mama? Because Youichi feels very sad and lonely" The boy asked me with a hopeful eyes.

"Your not alone" I answered back as I hugged him tighter and my flowed downy my face.

Normal POV

As soon as Natsume saw Mikan crying he rushed towards them. Mikan felt Natsume's presence and made a decision.

"Natsume, honey. I want to adopt this child" Mikan said with a serious face.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

Hello People. This is my very first fanfic. So please review. I'm just trying out, I don't know whether I should continue but please let me know your comments. XD Have a greaaat day. =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo~! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really really felt happy when I read them. XD**

**Thank you for reviewing. After reading all those reviews, it made me want to do the second chapter so I hope you'll like it. =D Sorry if there are wrong grammars or typos. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary:**

_Mikan and Natsume are a newly wed couple. They love each other very much but there was a problem. The couple wanted to have children so Natsume thought of going to the orphanage and look for a kid. They had eyes on a silver haired boy though when they look at his eyes they showed loneliness. So now the couple are showing him how it is to love and to be loved._**MXN**

* * *

><p><strong>Adopted Son<strong>

Normal POV

As soon as Natsume saw Mikan crying he rushed towards them. Mikan felt Natsume's presence and made a decision.

"Natsume, honey. I want to adopt this child" Mikan said with a serious face.

Natsume POV

"You what?" I asked, stunned because usually my Polka leaves the decisions to me._Well not really since she's very stubborn._Still I was stunned.

"I want to adopt him. He's unique and most importantly he needs us and I need him" she replied.

"Fine, but let me talk to him first. I want to see this kid."

"Well, he's just beside…..me." She said unsure. So I checked her back. And I think this kid is similar to my woman because he's gone.

Normal POV

"YOU SCARED HIM YOU FREAAAAAK!" Mikan yelled, which in return made all the people stop what they were doing and looked at the adorable couple.

"Shhhh. I'm gonna find him just give me 10 minutes." Her loving husband said. He wanted to make sure that her wife is happy. So he will do everything he can to make that happen.

So Natsume ran to look for the kid.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

"If I were a kid, where would I go? Where?...AHHH." I suddenly remembered. Since I think he's like me. I would naturally go to a place where people don't usually go. Well. For me it's the sakura tree. How about that kid..Hmmmmm.

And I remembered before entering the adoption I saw a garden that looked beautiful but I didn't see anybody. Could it be…?

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

So Natsume went to the garden. And there he saw the little boy with the bear. He was hugging the bear so much like his life depended on it.

The raven went near the boy and asked him "What's your name little one?"

"Youichi."

Youichi POV

"Youichi" I said with a low voice. I was hugging my bear because only bear can comfort me right now.

"Do you know who was the old hag who hugged you?" The raven guy asked me.

"If Youichi is right, is she your wife?"

The old guy chuckled.

"Correct. My, you are a smart boy. Just like me. Well if you heard her we want to adopt you. You will fit in our family well. We're going to love you like you are our own child. You see the woman there can't bear any children so we're looking for an angel that will make the girl the happiest person in the world." He said. And when he said that, my tears couldn't stop falling.

"But what if Youichi couldn't make you guys happy?" I asked.

"Just by accepting and learning to love us will already make us happy."

"But Youichi is scared that you might get sucked into the darkness and loneliness Youichi is in" I sobbed and gripped my bear. He's eyes widen as if he realized something. And hearing the next words from the man in front of me shocked me.

"Do you know that I said the exact words you just said. But someone showed me the light and filled the hole in my heart. She made me the happiest guy. And maybe we're the ones that will show you the light. Right?" He told me. And that's where I hugged his knees since he was very tall.

And when I stopped crying I asked him " What's your name mister?"

"You can call me Natsume..._for now"_He smirked.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

I was waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting. Are they having a guy talk or something. Seriously. Just give me ten minutes my ass. If I see that man again I am so shoving him to the wall and…

"YOU FOUND HIM." I said very surprised because once they entered the door they were holding hands. I tried to stop my tears because they look the same. The no facial expression face, they gave a scary aura and deep inside they needed somebody.

I smiled.

"Polka, stop smiling like an idiot. He's name is Youichi Hijiri and he has agreed for the adoption" The ass grinned. And I so hate that grin cause it's the kind of grin that shouts 'I found him and made him agree and you didn't.

Gahh. Now I'm wondering why I married that guy. Oh right, I love him.

I went near Youichi and carried him. He was surprised by my reaction then relaxed. And when I peeked he was already sleeping.

I whispered "Welcome to the family, my boy"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

So once the papers were done and everything was set the "family" went home and laid the sleeping boy in their bed.

While Youichi was sleeping. The couple talked.

"Natsume, the boy hasn't talk that much or smiled. Is he unhappy with us?" Mikan asked. Natsume hugged Mikan form behind.

"Mikan, he just moved in here. Do you think he'll be jumping and screaming around the house already? I think the kid has problems due to his past. Let's just love and care for him. Okay, love?" Natsume said. As Mikan snuggled to his chest.

"Okay fine. So now let's think about his room!"

"Blue."

"But I haven't even said what color I wa-"

"Blue."

"Stop tha—"

"Blue."

"You idiot. Listen to your wife atleast." As Mikan punched his chest softly.

"Fine. What color do you want honey?"

"Pink"

"That's gay." He laughed.

"Your gay." She yelled. As Natsume smirked. That woke up our certain little boy.

"Mama, did you say Papa's gay?" Youichi said stunned.

Well, right now nobody is talking. Mikan was open mouthed that looked like this "O". Natsume's eyes widen. And little Youichi was just rubbing his eyes.

"Did Youichi say something wrong?" The little boy asked.

Natsume ran to Youichi and Mikan quickly hugged them both. Youichi was shocked and was wondering what happened. Was answered by our brunette.

"You called us Mama and Papa and only in you first day with us. We love you so much Youichi, today is one of the greatest days! We must celebrate tomorrow~!" Mikan giggled and smiled.

"Yup. We should. I'm going to cancel all our meetings tomorrow." Natsume said with a smile. A smile only for his family.

"Really? Youichi's very happy already. Having a Papa and Mama." Youichi said as he hugged his parents.

As the family bonded and played games all day.

"Well it now time to sleep" The raven said.

"But its just 9 am" Mikan whined.

"Mama, Youichi's already sleepy." Youichi whined also.

"Fineee." Mikan said, pouting.

As Natsume and Youichi head to the room.,

"Ehem. You boys forgetting something?" The brunette asked in a scary way.

"Daddy, did we forget anything?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Boys, you forgot to toothbrush, change your clothes and kiss me good night." Mikan said. Clearly pissed at her tone. But she knew she was just being a mother and a wife.

"Oh yeaaah." The boys said in chorus. So Natsume carried Youichi in his back and they both brush their teeth and change their clothes (wearing the same outfit by the way) and kissed Mikan good night.

Once Mikan was done washing the dishes, cleaning the room and did her personal stuff. She went to the room and smiled. She saw her two boys already sleeping.

Mikan went to Youichi's side and kissed his forehead and was about to do the same on Natsume when Natsume grabbed her and made her lie down beside him.

"Baka you might wake up Youichi" The brunette whispered.

"He's very tired. I bet he's going to even wake up late tomorrow." He smirked.

"Natsume, he called us papa and mama. I was so happy back then." She smiled.

"I know, I doubted my father skills at first and now it seems like I can be the best one there is."

"Cocky ass. This is only the first day. Lets be the best parents this kid will have so that he'll forget all the bad memories he had when he was a kid. Alright Nat? Let's love him till our hearts content and show him what it is to be loved."

"We will, love. I know we will." As they cuddled each other and slept in each ones embrace.

* * *

><p>Not knowing that the boy was awake and heard the whole conversation. 'I really found happiness. I love you too Mama and Papa.' As he slept with a smile on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

Omoo~! I hope you like this chapter. I was sort of debating with myself when I did this. ) Please review. :D And I hope you enjoyed it.

Love,

Abum-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo~! Hello everyone. =)) Well sorry for the late update. I was fixing my mind and well its summer so yeah. Really really sorry. Thank you for reviewing the second chapter and for new readers WELCOME~! Ahihihi. Thanks again. You guys made my day once again. :D**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar and typos. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

_Mikan and Natsume are a newlywed couple. They love each other very much but there was a problem. The couple wanted to have children so Natsume thought of going to the orphanage and look for a kid. They had eyes on a silver haired boy though when they look at his eyes they showed loneliness. So now the couple are showing him how it is to love and to be loved. _**MXN**

* * *

><p><strong>Adopted Son<strong>

Today the Hyuuga family plan to go on a resort for vacation~ Just a family vacation just the three of them. So our certain brunette is preparing all the things needed for this event. She's packing some snacks for Youichi in case he gets hungry on the ride.

While she's fixing the snacks and other things to be brought, our little Youichi was eating his favourite breakfast cereal and listening to his mom's beautiful humming.

"Your destroying my ears, polka" A certain raven grunted.

"Mou, sleepyhead. Do you know what time it is?" Mikan asked.

"9:30" He answered.

"EXACTLY. I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP AT 9:00. But no you just had to wake up at 9:30" she yelled in her high pitch tone.

Youichi not caring, was use to this. Its already been a month since he stayed in the Hyuuga family. At first he was frightened because he thought his mommy and daddy we're arguing but since they always do this he was use to it and he knows that they will make up fast.

"Gahh. I'm sorry polka. I'll never do it again okay, just don't scream...monster" Natsume said clearly whispereing the last word.

"I heard that" she mumbled.

Natsume ruffled little Youichi's hair and went behind Mikan to give her a hug.

"Yukkk." Youichi said with his tounge out.

"You're gonna probably do this too when your older Youichi and get use to it " His father smirked.

"NATSUME. DON'T TEACH YOU-CHAN." Mikan yelled yet again.

Youichi and Natsume laughed together but suddenly stopped when they heard a loud thunder.

Youichi clearly scared ran to his Mommy and Daddy for comfort. Natsume, who saw Youichi running towards them quickly carried him and hugged him and Mikan. Because he knew **both of them are scared of lightning and thunders. **

"Mommy *hiccup* Daddy *Hiccup* make it stop" As Youichi continued to sob. Mikan who saw this clearly hugged youichi and whispered good things to make him stop crying.

A few minutes later when the thunder stopped, rain began and the electricity was cut off.

"I guess we can't go to the resort, must cancel them before they let me pay for the reservations. Mikan, Youichi go to the room. Oh. And Mikan prepare the candles." The head of the house said as he got his celphone from his pocket.

"You heard Daddy Youichi go to the room. I'll just get the candl-"

"NOOO. Mommy don't leave Youichi alone. Please" Youichi continued to sob but stopped when Mikan carried him.

"Let's get the candles together, ne?" Mikan smiled so that Youichi would stop crying.

Youichi stopped and quickly hug his mommy tightly and said "okay"

* * *

><p>~A few minutes later~<p>

Natsume dashed to the room and smiled. Everything was safe, Youichi stopped crying and is now laughing probably at his wife stupid jokes and at the same time playing with his toys and bear. Natsume went to the king sized bed and wrapped his arms around Mikan.

"Good thing you found the candles. Knowing you, you could have been searching and sear-"

"NATSUME~!" Mikan said and pinched his cheeks.

"Ba-ka"

"Pervert"

"A woman who snores while sleeping" He smirked

Natsume: 1000000pts. Mikan: 1 pt

"NATSUMEE" Mikan pouted.

"I'm just kidding you know I love you" He said with sincerity.

"I love you too." And hugged him tightly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Since the rain poured and there's no electricity when are we gonna have our vacation?" Youichi asked with innocent eyes.

"Probably next week You-chan" Natsume answered.

"Awww. But I wanted noooow." Youichi whined some more.

"Youichi, we didn't teach you to be spoiled." Mikan said.

Thunder hit again.

Mikan and Natsume aren't hugging anymore and their just lying down on the bed but Youichi went to the middle with his little bear and asked.

"How did Mommy and Daddy meet?" Their 5 year old asked.

Mikan blushed red while Natsume smirked. No he was grinning.

"Natsume, do we have to tell him?" Mikan whined her eyes getting watery.

"Is it that embarrassing?" You-chan asked already grinning thinking what his daddy did to his mommy.

"I'm not going to say it Mikan, you should." Natsume mumbled, pretending to sleep but deep inside was very excited to hear again how they met.

"Fineee. But Youichi its actually a very cute love story." Mikan smiled reminiscing their meeting.

"Okay, Youichi will listen!" Youichi said clearly excited and tucked himself inside the blanket and hugged his little bear.

"It started like this." Mikan starting the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

A certain 17 year old was getting ready for school. You see she is a new student at that school. The school is called Alice Academy where all the rich business tycoons let their children stay.

Mikan's mom, Yuka Sakura owns the Sakura Corporation. The Sakura Corporation makes exquisite dresses and clothes that are famous around the world because of its uniqueness. Yuka opened a lot of branches in Japan so they had to go back to Japan from America.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE. OHMYGASH. I'M GONNA BE LATE. MUST HURRY UP." A brunette was screaming in her room, that of course woke up the whole mansion.

"Ms. Mika—"The maid said.

"No, Saki-san. I'm gonna be late okay. So don't bug me." The brunette answered.

"But Ms. Mika-"

"I said don't bug mee!"

"But Ms. Mik-"

"WHAAAT? Ms. Mikan, Ms. Mikan. Please just spit it out." Mikan said very pissed but felt guilty at the maid infront of her.

"Ms. Mikan its just 6 AM. School starts at 8. And your school is just a walking distance so please calm down. "The maid said STILL with respect.

"...Ohh. That's why Hotaru's not here yet to pick me up. Ehe. Sorry Saki-san" Mikan bowed down apologetically.

Hotaru is Mikan's bestfriend since they we're grade school. Hotaru Imai is the heiress to the Imai Technology Corp. Because she has the skills and mind to make technology man never thought of.

~Breakfast time~

"Wow. You woke up early. I thought I could have tested my Baka gun on you. I guess I'll just do it to you then, honey?" Hotaru said looking at her boyfriend Ruka Nogi.

"Hotaru don't do that to Ruka-pyon! That thing can kill easily!" Mikan said while eating her breakfast.

"Ohh. I'll test it when Mikan's not looking then." Hotaru smirked. While Ruka gulped.

Ruka Nogi is Hotaru's boyfriend. Ruka owns the Nogi hospital that is known around the world as well.

"Good Morning Mikan" Ruka smiled.

"Morning Ruka-pyon~! It's been a while ne~!" Mikan smiled.

"Yes it has been. Wait a minute are you going to study in our school?" Ruka asked shocked.

"Well, I am wearing the same uniform as Hotaru's right?" Mikan giggled.

Hotaru smirked.

"WOAAH. Then welcome to Alice Academy then." Ruka opened his arms for a hug and Mikan running to hug one of her best friends after a long time suddenly tripped on the carpet and went the other way..

"Ruka how long are you going to make me stay outside you do know its freez-" A raven haired guy said.

BAAAAAM.

Mikan as clueless as ever didn't notice that she landed on something or rather someone. But she felt something weirder..

When she opened her hazel eyes they met wide crimson ones as if surprised.

And when the blurriness stopped. She was shocked as hell.

She landed on a guy when she tripped.

And apparently her lips landed on his.

End of chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Ohohoohoh. Cliff-hanger. Or maybe not. =))) Well I hope you liked this chapter. XD Classes are going to start next week. OHNOOOO~~~! I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys too. <strong>

**Thank you again for reviewing.:) Please review again. =))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo~! Hello everybody. =D Sorry for the late update again. T^T Umm. I tried to PM the people who reviewed. It was so many so "THANK YOU" Thanks so much for having the time to review my first story. It really means a lot. Hope this chapter is good too. **

**Okay, we're still in Mikan and Natsume's flashback okay. XD**

**My longest chapter.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar and typos. DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

_Mikan and Natsume are a newlywed couple. They love each other very much but there was a problem. The couple wanted to have children so Natsume thought of going to the orphanage and look for a kid. They had eyes on a silver haired boy though when they look at his eyes they showed loneliness. So now the couple are showing him how it is to love and to be loved. _**MXN**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_When she opened her hazel eyes they met wide crimson ones as if surprised. _

_And when the blurriness stopped. She was shocked as hell. _

_She landed on a guy when she tripped. _

_And apparently her lips landed on his. _

**Current situation: **

Normal POV

While the two on the floor were lip locking our two friends Hotaru and Ruka were shocked as well. Ruka's face was just really really surprised and Hotaru's face.. well its still normal but her lips parted. Thats a surprise right?

Hotaru quickly got over it and took a picture of the two and of course her lovely boyfriend for blackmailing. _"This is going to be fun" _Hotaru smirked.

" _Crap, crap, crap, crap. This is my FIRST FREAKING KISS. AND THIS STUPID PERVERT STOLE IT." _Mikan thought as she pulled back from the man's lips. Before blurting out her rambles she touched her lips and felt like they were perfect against his but it was unusually hot for some reason.

"Umm. Polka, I know you think I'm dashingly handsome but you could've just ask for a kiss. You need not to pretend to trip." A certain raven lad said. But deep inside he felt contented during that kiss, like the hole inside his heart was filled. He brushed it off saying it was hormones.

"YOU..YOU..YOU..STOLE MY FIRST.. F-FIRST.. KI—KII-KISSS! And my name is not Polk—" The brunette yelled while pointing her point finger at the stranger but as she continued her sentence she realized something.

"_Polka? Polka? Polka.. Wait I'm wearing that today." _She thought and turned scarlet.

Hotaru covered her ears with ear plugs.

Ruka begged Hotaru but knew she would charge him, so covered his ears. Praying it would work.

Natsume, not knowing what's happening stared at the pissed woman in front of him with amused eyes until he knew what his other friends covered their ears.

"**YOU YOU YOU PERVEEERT. HOW DARE YOU STARE AT MY UNDERWEAAR!" **A very mad brunette screamed.

" You were showing them, stop blaming me" Natsume said bluntly.

"GAHHH. Who are you? How dare you lie to my face! Don't you know I'm Mikan S—"

"Mikan Sakura.. So?" The raven smirked.

" Gash. Ruka mind introducing this sick bastard?" Mikan said in a pissed tone.

" Oh right. This sick bastard is my friend." Ruka smiled while Natsume just glared at his best friend.

" This is Natsume Hyuuga. Heir to the Hyuuga Corporation and my bestfriend." Ruka said softly while looking at his very beautiful girlfriend.

"Well that would be an awesome explanation if you were looking at me than Hotaru, ne~?" Mikan smirked. While Ruka blushed. But she was very happy her best friend and her other best friend are together. She sometimes felt jelos but she knows she's going to find someone.

Unknown to her, a crimson-eyed fellow was just staring at her the whole conversation with Ruka. He couldn't help but feel amused by this girl. Usually people would praise him or just gawk and say lies about him. But no not this woman, other than Hotaru of course but this girl is weird. Why isn't she falling for my charms? Gah. Why do I even care.

"Well lets all head to school then?" Said a very excited Mikan.

* * *

><p>~Alice Academy~<p>

While a very thrilled Mikan was waiting outside the classroom, waiting for the signal of the teacher who appears a little gay for her but oh well.

Now class settle down! I have an important announcement. A very ecstatic blonde said.

" Your gay?" One student said.

"Your MARRIED?" some students said.

"Class please keep quiet! Mr. Narumi has to say something" The president of the claas said.

"No and no. Anyway, as I was saying we have a new student!" The teacher gladly said and signalled the new student to come over.

Three students weren't going to be surprised anymore since they know_ who _the student will be.

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura and I will be your new classmate, treat me well please." Our Mikan said.

Now everybody was surprised. The daughter of a very famous company is studying at their school and more importantly she's their classmates.

"Do you guys have any questions?" Mr, Narumi asked.

"Are you single?" A boy asked.

"Can we be your friends" two girls said at the same time.

"When will you change the pattern of your underwear?" A handsome raven asked.

Now this is where chaos began.

All the students had one mind for the first time " _Natsume knows her. And he said a sentence that long" _ They were use to the Natsume who only talks and minds Ruka or Hotaru if necessary but never a new student. Natsume was like their boss so if he doesn't like the person or new student they would throw daggers at the person. AND THAT ALWAYS HAPPENS. So this is a big shocker.

"Free time! Oh and Mikan sit beside Natsume since that's the only available seat. Ahh. And since you know him he's your partner. Byee~ " The paled Narumi said as he dashed out of the classroom.

"So your still a pervert even at school huh?" Mikan said.

The class looked at her.

"Really? I didn't notice? Want to do perverted stuff like this morning again?" An amused Natsume said.

The class looked at him, shocked.

"Was that perverted or was the raped? Hmm. I don't know which?" Mikan said glaring at the boy.

Ruka and Hotaru sweat dropped. But Hotaru won't miss a chance of videoing the famous black cat talking about perverted stuff. Ruka just hid himself and patted his little bunny.

"Ohh. I think its raped." The boy smirked.

"SO YOU DO ADMIT IT."

"Raped by you, who tripped anyway?" Natsume knew he won.

"I hate you." As she sat beside him not looking at him at all.

" Not for long." He whispered to himself. But Ruka heard.

"_This is going to be fun" _The bunny boy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Five months has passed.<strong>

Mikan and Natsume are getting closer. The class got use to the "Natsume who talked". They also got use to Mikan and Natsume's arguments every single day. Everything changed when this girl appeared. She was like their angel. The class use to be boring and known as the laziest class. But since her bubbly attitude change it all everybody is working hard and everyday is just fun.

Mikan and Natsume were just too stubborn to admit they had feelings for each other. I mean seriously everybody can see it. But their pride is always in the way so. Oh well.

But there was a point when their angel wasn't happy. Natsume for the past week hasn't been attending class and our brunette got really worried. Since she knows where he always stays whenever he cuts class, she always wait for him there. Cold or hot, late or early just to ask one simple question.

And today she felt like it's going to be a different day so she waited at the Sakura tree. She laughed as she reminisced how long have they've been friends. They were always at the Sakura tree whenever someone had to apologize or this is where they told their problems. Well mostly Mikan but still Natsume listens.

"Why are you laughing like an idiot there?" Natsume smirked as he went down from the branches.

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND ALL YOU SAY IS 'Why are you laughing like an idiot there?' " **Mikan was fuming with anger.

Taken aback, Natsume doesn't like it whenever Mikan gets mad at him. It's just that he wouldn't mind if it were any other girl but this is Mikan we are talking about.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..Something happened. And Why would you care anyway? Stop bugging my life" Natsume said without looking at her eyes. He couldn't help but look at her and was shocked because Mikan was crying.

"I'm sorry if I was worried okay?" Mikan said with rage. She just wanted to know and how she missed him so much.

" Well, your not my mom that I have to explain to! So get away from mee." Natsume said as his face hardened.

"Do you know how long I waited for you. And..and. S-since when did you keep secrets from me? Nat?" Fine. You want to be alone then fine. " Mikan continued to sob as she went to her car and went straight home.

~Mikan's mansion, 1:00 am~

"That baka Natsume. I was just worried about him. And he always tells me what his problems are. I thought we were already getting closer." Mikan said loudly with her puffy eyes.

' Why must I love a jerk like him' Mikan thought while punching a picture of him. She was suddenly disturbed by a sound by the window.

As she looked she was surprised. Our raven lad was waiting for her to open it.

"So now you want to talk properly?" Mikan said.

"Yea-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. Get out." Mikan said coldly.

Natsume hated it whenever Mikan pushes him away can't she see that it hurts him. What he's doing just pains him but now he will take it back.

" Mikan, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to push you away. It's just I don't want you to get hurt." Natsume said with sincerity.

"Fine, I'll listen to your explanation. Get in before you catch a cold." Mikan said.

"Okay explain." Mikan said with a stern voice.

"Okay, I haven't been attending school because my parents are making me learn the family business. They wanted me to be them." Looking up at her.

"That doesn't explain why you were so mean to me a while ago."

" Mikan" The lad said with a husky voice dragging her to the bed..

She was surprised at his actions. Natsume dragged Mikan to the bed. And now Mikan is below Natsume. His hands supporting himself so that Mikan won't get crushed by his body. Their faces just centimetres away. They stared at each other until Natsume broke the silence, still in that position.

Mikan suddenly blushed.

"I was being rude to you. So that you won't go near me anymore. Don't you know that the Hyuuga Corporation is big? I've seen my parents life hiding always in case their going to be assassinated or me be kidnapped. That's why they made Alice Academy because it was totally safe there."

"I wanted to stay away from you because if ..if I stayed away from you, you would be safe. You're the daughter of a very famous designer. I'm sure they're going to be hunting you down too. But if we became a couple." Natsume blushed as he continued.

"If..If we became a couple I'm sure your going to be hunt down as Natsume's ideal girl. The youngest bussines man in japan. I don't want you to hide." Natsume said.

"So it's all business matters then?" A confused Mikan said.

Natsume stood up from the bed leaving a confused Mikan.

"Okay. I stayed away from you because I'm scared that you might get sucked in the darkness and loneliness I'm in. I want you to be happy. Being with me... Will just make it worse. I'm so different from you. You make everyone happy while I don't. I never knew what love is because my parents didn't give the attention a little boy wanted. All they want is money, themselves and other crap." Natsume was already teary-eyed remembering he's bad childhood.

Only Ruka made him happy. He just wanted a regular life. Having parents around him, having love around him.

Mikan hugged Natsume and was crying. " Natsume, you are not alone. Baka~ You have me. *sniff* I'm always here. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you. You may not think your perfect or you attitude will make you hate you but all the imperfections you think of yourself are the ones that make me love you more. Natsume, I love you very much." Mikan said and giggled.

Natsume, knew this was the person he was going to be for an eternity. When he met her and stole her first kiss that was the day he laid eyes on her. He couldn't contain his happiness as he hugged Mikan back and gave her the most loving kiss he could give.

"I knew you'd love me. I love you too, Polka." He grinned.

End of Flashback.

* * *

><p>"And that is how me and your Daddy met. And well how we became together." Mikan said.<p>

"Uwaa~! Mommy and Daddy have a happy ending after all! Ne~! Daddy we are the same." Youichi said with a sad smile.

Mikan confused glared at Natsume. Natsume ruffled Youichi's hair and said " We love you, Youichi."

" I love you guys too." Youichi said and gave them the most brightest smile he could give. And the three of them hugged tightly. And had a good night's rest.

The storm wasn't so bad after all.

End of chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>GASSHH. I hope this was a good chapter. I wrote it with all my heart. XD I hope you have fun. And the phrase "That you might get sucked into the darkness and loneliness I'm in" youichi and Natsume said it. : Goiys I'm sorry this was a long chapter. DX You see school starts at June 6. :( So I might not update that much in a month. But I'll try to! I'm planning on finishing this story. You guys might think this is a story with no sad moments. ) I'm sorry I'm not really good in hurt and comfort genre but I'll try to when I make another fanfic!<strong>

** DONT WORRY THERE IS STILL ANOTHER CHAPTER TO COME~! I love you guys~! **

**Please review review review review~! And to silent readers welcome. :D**

**Love, Abum-chan. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Heyoo! I know you guys want to kill me for the super duper duper late update. I couldn't manage my time. So I'm really sorry. And the only free time I have, I use it to read fanfics to remove the stress. I'm really sorry! T^T

Sorry for the wrong grammar and typos. DX

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_" I love you guys too." Youichi said and gave them the most brightest smile he could give. And the three of them hugged tightly. And had a good night's rest._

_The storm wasn't so bad after all._

**Current situation:**

It was a really good morning for the Hyuuga family. After that storm and all the stories, our little Youichi felt really comfortable with the family. And in a short period of time, Youichi now is slowly starting to change.

Normal POV

A certain brunette woke up because of the shining sun. She woke up with a smile, seeing her husband and son sleeping soundly. She thought to herself that they look alike, the way they smile, the way they talk and maybe in some features they look alike. She giggled.

"What are you laughing about, Polka?" whispered Natsume so that Youichi won't wake up.

"Is it bad to giggle in the morning?" Mikan replied, still a smile on her face.

"It's weird. Enough said" Natsume answered.

Mikan rolled her eyes

"Well, anyway. Untangle yourself from Youichi. I'm going to make breakfast. While you are going to find a way to get tickets to the amusement park." Our brunette said.

So like a good husband Natsume stood up from the bed and….

"KYAAAAAAAA. Let go of me. You big pervert!"

"SHH. Our son might wake up. Nu-uh. We should go down together, babe" Natsume said with a smirk.

"I am capable of going down. Now let go!" Mikan whispered.

But Natsume didn't follow and carried his lovely wife downstairs, bridal style.

~In the kitchen~

"Hmm. What to cook, what to cook?" Our happy brunette sang.

"Good morning Momma! Good Morning Daddy!" Youichi said happily.

"Good morning son." Natsume greeted back.

"Good morning You-chan. How was your sleep?" Mikan smiled brightly.

"It was the best." Youichi smiled.

* * *

><p><em>I can't wait for the upcoming years to come. A family that will care for me. A family that will teach me how to love and finally a family that will love me for who I am.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>After 12 years<strong>

(April 13, I searched when Youichi's birthday is and that's what it was stated so tell me I f I'm wrong. XD)

"Happy birthday Youichi! Happy 17th birthday Youichi!" Youichi's parents greeted.

"Dad, Mom the neighbors might hear you!" Youichi said while blushing.

"Awwww. My little You-chan is embarrassed. Oh, Nat how the years go by." Mikan sobbed.

"I'm still young, you 34 year old woman." The raven lad said.

" Mou, meanie don't forget you're 36 already!" The brunette screamed.

"Polka"

"Pervert"

"Pig"

"Hey I'm not a p-"

"Pig"

"Stop th—"

"Dad, stop teasing mom." The silver haired lad said and laughed.

"Well, anyway. I can't believe this is your last day at this house You-chan." His father teased.

"Dad, don't remind mo—"

"WAAAAAAH. I know! Let's all sleep in the same room! Like the old times" Mikan sobbed.

"C'mon mom, I'll be back!" Youichi comforted.

"But it will be a while. Why did you take dormitory. And and what if you find a girlfriend..YOU'RE GOING TO REPLACE MOMMY." She sobbed some more.

"C'mon honey. I want Youichi to find a woman in his life. And Youichi I want someone you deserve and someone that will love you okay?" Natsume said firmly.

"Yeah. I love you guys." Youichi smiled. _A smile that they made. A smile that was only for his parents. _

**Later that night. **

Natsume POV

I can't sleep. Must as well go outside. Why do I feel like there's something missing?

…..

Where's Youichi?

Normal POV

So Natsume went out to search for his son and left the sleeping brunette at the bed. He didn't want her to worry. She was already scared enough because of Youichi is leaving.

While searching for Youichi, he remembered the first time he was looking for him. And remembered they had a sakura tree at their backyard.

Natsume ran really fast. Worried that he may be running away or maybe he got hurt. He wouldn't want to see his son crying or get a bruise.

He was relieved when he saw Youichi, lying down under the tree.

So he sat beside him and asked "What are you doing here?" _Just like me. _Natsume said.

"Well, after you and mom slept I looked out the window and saw how pretty the stars were." Youichi said sadly.

"What's wrong? You-chan?" Natsume asked.

"Its just that. I feel so thankful. I keep thinking and wondering, what would've happened if you guys didn't see me at the adoption center? What would my life be right now?"

"If we didn't see you in the adoption center you'd still be a great man until now. And do not dwell in the past, my son." His father said.

"I don't want to leave you guys, I feel thankful. It's like I'm leaving my everything. What if? I became lonely?" Youichi said fear in his voice.

"You are not my son then."

"What? Dad? Why did y—"

"My son, is not afraid of anything. I taught my son to reach for his dreams. I taught my son to be ready. But most especially I taught my son to love." Natsume calmly said.

"If you're lonely make friends. Just like your mother with her charm and love everyone wanted to be her friend." He added.

" I raised a son that is as good and as awesome as me" Natsume smrked.

"You're right Dad! Thanks Dad, but I really wonder if I find the perfect someone for me too. Just like you and mom. She was your light, right?" Youichi said.

"She still is my light. Youichi, you are going to find a girl that will love you"

"All the girls are chasing me, Dad. How will I know if she would love me for me?"

"That's what you will discover. You are Natsume Hyuuga's son right? You will surely find the one." His father gave his arrogant smirk.

"You are too arrogant Dad" Youichi laughed.

"I'll miss, talking guy stuff with you, my boy. Take care of yourself. And don't be an ass during college. Study hard! Okay!"

"Dad, in all my years with you, you never once said '_make me proud son_', Why is that?" The silver hair lad said.

"Because I was already proud of you." The proud dad said.

Youichi smiled.

**The next morning**

"Bye Mom and Dad! Love you guys! Thank you again! I'll comeback! Don't worry. Take care of each other okay!" Youichi hugged them.

"I'll miss you guys" Youichi whispered.

"Me too." A brunette said.

"Mom."

Natsume stood beside Mikan and held her hand.

"We're going to miss you You-chan. Ever since we adopted you, everyday has been a blessing. And now you are not just watching the stars, you are reaching for one. We are so proud of you. We love you Youichi." Mikan said. Tears flowing down her cheeks.

As both his parents tearing up, watching their son grow up. They still had a smile on their face. They didn't want him to go, but they had to let him go. They love him, so they have to let go.

"I love you guys too." Youichi said with all sincerity walking towards the door.

Youcihi was reminiscing everything that happened in the 12 years. The day he got adopted, Cooking with his mom, going grocery shopping with them, his parents embarrassing him, making a tree house with his dad, talking about girls with his dad, having green jokes that her mom would never get.

He loved his parents. He loved them so much. His parents were his idols, best friends.

_Mama_

_Momma_

_Mom_

_Papa_

_Daddy_

_Dad_

_Son_

_Youichi_

_**"You-chan!" **__As both his parents smiling towards him, happily._

"Thank you" his last word as the door closed.

* * *

><p>Done! I don't know if I should put a sequel. But if I do, it might take really long. Haahha. I hope you like the last chapter. Or maybe some aren't satisfied. This is my first story. So thank you very much! I'm sorry again for the late update. Thank you again. I love you guys. Please review. :)<p>

Love,

Abum/Abum-chan/mikanxnatsumexorange


End file.
